Everything must change
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: (Pre-canon) Harvey wants to invite Donna to an intimate dinner for his birthday, but struggles with how. Darvey.


**Prompt by ****Jodie( insomny23)**: (Pre-canon) Harvey wants to invite Donna out to an intimate dinner for his birthday, but doesn't know how; Donna wearing the 9.2 Dion Lee Mirror Dress and him thinking about how he wants to touch her through the cuts (M-rated preferable, but not mandatory)

..

He never really enjoyed his birthday, it was either he would spend it alone in the comfort of his condo drowning his sorrows in a glass of scotch or knee deep within a case. However, lately he seemed to want to go out spend time with the people around him, after all he always thought life was long. It isn't. Sure he wanted to spend time with his friends and family but recently he and Donna were on good terms, scratch that, great terms. They were both single, which came with the advantage of being able to flirt with each other not having to worry about the consequences of emotionally evading on their partners and Harvey was sure he wanted to spend more time with Donna and not just as friends. They have managed to turn emotional turmoil into this barrelling tension. Many of their friends defined it as sexual tension and Harvey had to agree, he could cut the tension with a knife.

Their hands seem to always find the others arm or knee. They never really did touch, but when they did Harvey and Donna would feel the heat moving through their bodies, so when they would stay late at the firm, in his or her office with a full bottle of scotch now empty and her in a very low cut v-neck dress that would attract his eyes towards her chest every now and then their hands would linger on one another. He doesn't know whether, it's him or Donna had completely restructured her wardrobe, but her dresses are much shorter and a tight fit around her curves, he noticed and so did his subconscious. Late nights with her become early hours of the morning in his bed. His one hand under the sheets grasping his erect manhood his other hand under his head, eyes shut as he imagines all the ways he would have her. On his desk, at her old cubicle, on his kitchen counter, his bed; He thought about it a lot.

Aside from all his midnight thoughts and recollections, Harvey seemed to also observe the smallest details Donna would give away, details that would make her think he didn't notice, but he did. He always did. This made him fall even more in love with her. He had never said that to anyone that he loves Donna but he is sure as hell thought it and dreamt it. Currently Harvey had realised what he was missing. Being able to make her laugh day in and day out, take her home and watch survivor with him; even though he know she won't really like it. Going to bed and wake up next to her and in his arms, most importantly coming home after a long day at the firm to but surrounded by happiness and love because she was that his happiness, love. She is home.

He felt that this would be a great opportunity to finally tell Donna how he feel as this was the year he would finally spend the holidays with his family and he wanted her to be a part of it He had never brought a girl home and if this goes well he'll never have to bring any other girl home except Donna.

Everyone knew he was not the romantic type. Harvey had a set way of asking a woman out or into his bed, The **JSH** method. First step make eye contact with the woman you are attracted to and **F**lex your jaw, show off the **S**pecter smile and introduce himself, **H**arvey Specter. From then onwards he knew every women would instantly fall in love with him however Donna was different. From the moment he met her and she resisted his charm he realised that he had met his match.

Donna was not the type of woman that would be wooed by roses or the cliché the only way you would catch the attention of a strong, intelligent woman like Donna was to be straight forward and appeal to her personally. Knowing Donna for so long Harvey knew anything and everything about her yet he was a terrible gift giver and on this Wednesday evening, sitting in his chair watching the New York skyline Harvey planned how he would ask Donna to his birthday dinner on this upcoming Friday. He firstly had no clue how to do it and secondly was so nervous about asking her. Harvey Specter never gets nervous, but sitting here in his chair, he felt those butterflies. For the first time in months the firm was not under attack, no one was coming after his licence. Things were smooth sailing at the firm. Most of the partners would leave the firm earlier than usual to go be with their families but for Harvey going home like a never ending simulation of isolation.

Harvey stood from his chair and migrated towards the couch. He took of his Tom Ford suit jacket and tie and laid them on the cushioned chair, he then unbuttoned his shirt. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He sat down on the leather couch. Moments later he heard a soft knock. He tilted his head towards the intruder, her soft features and gentle smile overpowering the need to chase the interrupter away.

"You're still here? I thought I was the only one" She said lightly walking into his office.

"You're as shocked as I am. I thought you went out with Katrina, Samantha and Mike and Rachel." he mentioned while taking a sip of his scotch.

"It was a double date, wouldn't want to be the 5th wheel." Donna sat down on the opposite couch, she watches as the wheels churn in Harvey's head.

"Wait you mean Samantha and Katrina? How long has that been going on?" He sits forward and places his glass on the coaster.

"It's relatively new, about a month now. They are so amazing together."

Harvey downs the rest of his drink; he stands up and walks towards pedestal to pour another glass. "Do you want a drink?" he offers while pouring himself one.

"You and I both know one drinks turns into two and two turns into the whole bottle and from there we will be walking into the office with triple espresso and a migraine." He chuckles lightly and walks back to the couch. "I'm going to head out. Don't stay up too late Harvey."

She stands and walks towards the glass doors, before she can leave Harvey stops her. "Hey Donna".

She turns back to face him "Yeah?"

He looks into her olive eyes backing down. "Forget it, I'll see you tomorrow."

She eyes him suspiciously and then turns to leave.

Harvey finishes the last of his drink, grabs his tie and jacket and heads home. Maybe tomorrow, he thinks, maybe tomorrow I'll have the courage to do it and with that courage a plan formulated on how to ask her.

Early Thursday morning Harvey woke up, he wore his grey sweatpants and an old grey boxing shirt that he loved. He took a jog around his block and through central park; he continued to run until he was face to face with his favourite gym. Entering the establishment he was met by a middle aged woman, Mrs Cheryl Bateman. Mr and Mrs Bateman have kept the gym up and running for the past 20 years, however they have been married for 30 years. Tom Bateman had the establishment in his family for two generations, handed down to his father and then to him. He was in charge of the maintenance and hosting of the weekly boxing fights while Cheryl dealt with the finances and accounting as well as reception.

Handing him the log in book, Harvey smiles at the older lady, "Hey Cheryl, how are you today?" Harvey says while signing into the book.

"Same as always, happy and content. How about you?" Cheryl smiled at Harvey.

"So far I've had a great morning; I assume from that smile that Tom didn't forget the anniversary." Harvey looks up to be met with the face of Tom himself.

"I'll have you know young man-" Tom being interrupted "- that he indeed forgot, but made up for it in various ways." Cheryl finishes as she smirks up at her husband.

Harvey chuckles "and I think that is my cue to leave, is Tony in?"

"In the back" They motioned towards the lockers.

Harvey approaches his locker; he enters the combination to the lock and retrieves his boxing gloves. In his peripheral view he notices a tall, built figure. "Hey Tony, you willing to go for a few rounds?"

"Hey Harvey, sure let me grab my gloves." Entering the ring Harvey and Tony start throwing punches, Harvey left hooks then right, knocking Tony off his balance. They continued sparing for another 30 minutes.

"Hey Harvey, what's with you today. You were throwing mad punches?" Tony asks as he sips on his water.

"I don't know, I have all this energy and confidence." Harvey says removing his glove.

"Its six am where is all this confidence coming from?"

Harvey smirks. "I don't know. Today is just going to be a good day."

Donna walked into the firm with a coffee in hand, although Marshell her driver picked her up at six thirty to try and avoid rush hour traffic Donna still manage to end up stuck in traffic and 10 minutes late for the associates meeting with Louis.

Entering the lobby of the firm, Donna was met face to face with Harvey. Harvey had worn one of Donna's favourite suits; Navy Armani suit. They walked towards one another meeting each other half way.

"Donna, how nice of you to finally have joined us." Harvey smirked "I see you finally got the memo that work starts at 7 and not when you feel like it." Her eyebrow rises gently. Harvey chuckles as they walk together down the hall of the firm.

Walking into her office Donna stops mid door, Harvey standing close behind her. "Is everything okay?" He asks

Donna approaches her desk and places her hand bag on her coffee table. Harvey leans against the door frame. "Secret admirer?"

Donna touches the white roses place in the blood red box, the bottle of wine and tub of chunky monkey makes her smile. She reaches for the envelope that contains the card. Harvey looks at her while she reads the card, her cheeks turning the same hue as the box.

"What does the card say?" He smiles, she looks up at him.

"_I'm not the romantic type but I hope these suffice but will you be my date tomorrow night?_ No name, just the message." She closes the card and looks at the roses. "They are so beautiful. I wonder who this is"

Turning around to place the roses on her windowsill Harvey moves closer to her desk with his hands in his pocket. "Well... will you?" He asks rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Will I what?" Donna turns around and faces him.

He tilts his head to the side and gives her a small smile, "Be my date tomorrow night?" He looks down removing his hand out of his pocket and brushes his nose. "It's my birthday tomorrow and I know I've never bothered to spend it but this something changed and I was wondering if you would have dinner with me." He slowly lifts his head.

With a large smile on her face she replies with a yes.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Good".

.

It was Harvey's birthday and although he had told all his partners and friends that he didn't want anything for his birthday they all didn't bother to listen anyway. Louis, Rachel and Gretchen had organised a few sweet treats for everyone at the firm. Agreeing they wouldn't sing the whole group had decided to have a light lunch in the Partners lounge. Despite the busy day at the firm, the day in general was going relatively slow. Harvey himself had become agitated when he saw the time was only 4:03 pm, it had been three minutes since he had last checked.

By the time 6:30 arrived Ray had dropped Harvey off at the car club. He signed and grabbed the keys of the black Aston Martin Vantage; his favourite modern sports car. He drives off and reaches Donnas' building at ten minutes before 7 he walks into the building and greets the receptionist Martin. He gets her door and breathes in and out allowing his nerves to settle. He fixes his cufflinks and knocks on her door. He looks at his watch as she opens the door. He moves his head slowly upwards, his mouth going dry.

Blushing Donna looks down at her pumps. Donna wore her black Louboutin pumps that complemented her Dior dress. The dress had a honeycomb opening on either the side showing the rest of her legs up her thighs. The pattern continued from her neck down the middle of her chest creating the illusion of a v-neck paired with her black Hermes bag.

His jaw dropping slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Donna you look, wow, you look gorgeous."

She blushes. "Thank you and you wearing my favourite suit."

"I'll have you know that this Tom Ford suit is my favourite and the suit matches the colour of the car."

She places the handles of her handbag on the crook of her elbow and raises her hands to his tie. As she fixes his tie the smell of his cologne and aftershave making her weak. "Uhm..We should get going."

"Yeah, we should."

Exiting her building, Harvey gently places is arm on the small of her back as he escorts her to the car. He opens the car for her and waits until she's seated then rounding the car to enter by the driver's side.

"Well aren't you a gentleman."

"When have I ever not been a gentleman Donna?" He started the ignition of the car.

"Well I can think of a scenario where it involved 2 cans of whipped cream and strawberries." She says biting her lip.

"Well I was neither gentle nor a gentleman and you weren't a lady either."

"Oh really, what was I then?" she asks curiously.

His tone lowering, "It starts with F and rhymes with peak." His voice husky. "But you didn't mind it at all?"

"No I didn't."

Arriving at the restaurant the valet opens Donna's door, she gazes at the name of the restaurant and her jaw drops. "This is the new Italian restaurant that opened a month ago. How did you even get a reservation, Rachel and I have been trying but they always seem to be full."

Harvey moves alongside her with his had placed on her back. "Well I know the owner/ head chef of the restaurant. I help get his son out of trouble."

They walked in to be met by a young Maitre De Hotel. "Hey Mr Specter, it's good seeing you again." The young male said.

"Hi James, it's good seeing you too, I hope you staying out of trouble." Harvey smiled.

"I sure am. Your private table is waiting for you upstairs. Matthew is your waiter and he will escort you upstairs"

"This is beautiful Harvey; you really outdid it this time."

Harvey smiles as they approach their table.

Dinner had gone exceptionally well. They were on their third bottle of wine. They had laughed the night away and were on the last course of the night Dessert. Donna pulled her bag onto her lap and pulled out a small square box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a white bow.

"I know you said you do not want anything for your birthday but I didn't listen to you anyway. So... there you go happy birthday Harvey." On a small navy cushion sat a silver Tag Heuer watch that looked similar to his father.

"This looks exactly like my dad's." He looks up at her and smiles.

"That's because it is your dad's."

Surprised, Harvey looks back down at the watch, "It can't be he's glass was broken, Marcus broke it, when we were kids, playing with an ice pick. The watch protected his hand. If it wasn't for that watch he would have never played sax again."

Donna smiles softly "I fixed the glass so you can wear it. Look at the back."

The engravings had Gordon's initials and below his were the letter H.R Specter. "Thank you Donna this is one of the best gifts I've ever been given."

They continued their conversation about anything and everything. The waiter then brings Harvey's dessert. Throughout the evening Harvey had moved from opposite Donna to next to her at the table. Harvey took a bite of his cheesecake when a teaspoon invaded his plate and took a teaspoon of his cheesecake.

"I thought you didn't want dessert." He mentioned as he eyed her suspiciously

"Well, yours looked appetizing and it has strawberry." Donna slowly removes the dessert slowly with her tongue into his mouth.

Harvey shifted slightly in his seat at the scene in front of him. They dress was not helping either, every time Donna crossed her leg the small holes in the dress would become larger and show off the expanse of her thigh and the rest left to the imagination. He would love to put his hands on her through the dress but he knew he could only do that in his mind. Donna had ordered a shot for both of them before they left the restaurant. Harvey was sober, he was one person that could hold his liquor and knew when enough was enough.

After taking the shots they sat staring at each other until Donna broke the silence, whispering softly into his ear, "You know what would have made this dinner better?" She said as she put her hand on his thigh.

"No" He said biting his lip.

"If it was at your place." She moved her hand up towards his groin.

"Are you sure you would have wanted that?" He licks his lips, his getting warmer and his slacks are getting tighter.

"I'm 40% sure it's the alcohol talking but yes."

"Why only 40% what happened to the 60%" He bites her earlobe gently.

"That's the rest of my body yearning for you to take me home." She rubs her hand over his cock tracing the curves and edges of his manhood. He breathes out heavily.

They exit the establishment, Harvey's hand holding Donnas and the other his suit jacket covering his growing erection. They enter the car Harvey keeps his eyes on the road with his left hand on the steering wheel and his right teasing Donnas' thigh, two can play that game He thinks. He drags his hand further up the hem of her dress. Donnas breathe starting to periodically change as he moves his fingers up her dress and towards her inner thigh. She places her arm around the headrest of her seat. Harvey moves further up her thigh until he reaches her panties. He gently rubs up and down over her folds. She sucks in her lips to prevent her from moaning. She looks towards him but he's eyes stayed glued to the road.

Reaching the hemline of her underwear Harvey slips his fingers in her panties towards her lips. He moves down over her bundle of nerves through her folds and dips his finger slightly inside her. Donna moans and arches her back. His fingers continue to stroke her up and down. Her eyes were shut and her moans were louder. He then suddenly stopped his fingers and removed them out her underwear. Donna groaned as her eyes shot open. They had arrived at his building. Harvey opened the door for her, he held her hand as she got out the car and they made their way towards the elevators of the building. The metal doors of the box closed and all Donna could hear was the sound of her heart beating. Reaching the penthouse condo Harvey opened the door for her and Donna put her bag on the kitchen table. She sat on the bar stool and waiting until Harvey came back to the kitchen.

Harvey approached her and stood between her legs. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks as he cradles her face in his hands.

"I do Harvey, just... I want to know why now?" She looks up at him

"Something changed between us, something changed between my mom and I, something changed in me and with all this change it was all because of you and I want to change the circumstances that we have put each other in. I don't want to hide in the past. I want to change making the mistake of telling you that I'm in love with you, Donna Roberta Paulsen. And I want to spend forever with you."

"When did you become so emotionally available?" She asks with a few tears in her eyes.

"I told you something changed in me. I'm Harvey Specter but the Harvey Specter that is ready to fall in love with you even more every day."

The smile "I love you too, Specter."

He kisses her gently showing her the world and more with just one kiss.

"Take me to bed Harvey."

He smirks and places his lips on her again this time with more passion his hands travel down to her waist, he pulls her towards him. Donna then wraps her legs around his hips.

He places his hands on her ass and lifts her up into his arms; they break apart to catch their breath. Donna unties his tie and throws it on the ground. He aligns his groin with hers and lightly grinds them together. They reach his bedroom and Harvey places her down. He proceeds to take off his dress shirt and slacks, leaving him in his boxers. He turns her around and moves her hair to the side he kisses her from the ear down which entices a moan. He unzips her dress and he watches as it slowly slips of her beautiful body.

Donna moves to sit on the bed; she takes off her heels and is left with nothing by white lingerie panties. He climbs above her and admires her, taking his time to make sure his hands leave no skin left untouched. "You are so beautiful."

Her fair skin turns a hue of pink as he kisses in between her breasts. His hands move to fondle her breast and play with her nipples. She closes her eyes and lets out a small moan. He moves to lick and suck on her nipple leaving the other to be pleasured by his hands. She moans his name and he moves to the other nipple and gives it much needed attention.

He continues to kiss down her body until he reaches her core. He removes the panties slowly and throws them on the other side of the room. His finger slip between her lips as his tongue darts out over her clit. She moans louder, her hand grabbing a fist full of hair while the other pulls the sheets. Harvey smiles as he continues to suck and lick at her core.

His thumb rubs circular motions over her clit as he slips a finger inside her slowly, "Harvey, more" She cries.

He then slips another finger, then one more. She moans a _FUCK _as he pumps into her slowly. She tugs on the sheets harder and he knows she is close. He pumps faster and suck on her nerves harder, "_HARVEY, HARVEY" _she moans his name as she reaches her peak. He crawls up and kisses her on the lips, she tastes herself on him.

She then pulls his boxers down, his cock springing out of its confinement. Donna pumps his cock between her hands. Harvey breaks the kiss, "I don't have-"

"its okay, I'm clean and on the pill, are you..." Donna asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Harvey grabs his dick and aligns it with her entrance. He thrusts inside slowly; he groans and waits a while so she can adjust to him. He starts moving slow, she wraps her legs around his hips. Their hands intertwine as he starts to move faster. Her moans grow louder. He mutters low _FUCK_ as he increases his pace.

He releases her hand and places his arm in the crook of his knee. "Yes" she cries moving her leg further up he moves in deeper within her and her toes curl and he know his hit her spot. He walls contract around him and he knows she's close. He won't last long himself, his thrusts become sloppier and more sporadic. He moves his hand to her clit so he could get her there.

She pulls the sheet and she falls over the edge. Harvey pumps into her a few more times before he releases right after her. He moves off her and pulls her closer to him as they lay in each other's arms allowing succumb to sleep.

.

The sound of dishes clanking and a loud Fuck woke Donna up. She stood from the bed and looked around the room for something to wear. Grabbing his dress shirt Donna buttoned the garment and grabbed her underwear.

She leaned against the door frame and watched as he caused chaos in the kitchen. "_How the hell do you burn eggs, I mean, you could have burnt the pancakes but eggs really." _

She giggled as he threw the burnt eggs in the trash and placed the pan in the sink.

He looked up once he heard the sound of her giggle. "HI"

"Hey, okay i think some of the eggs from the previous batch are salvageable and we have pancakes and bacon so..." He looked up and looked into her olive green eyes. "Hi" he whispered.

"Hey" she bit her lip and approached him. He wore only his boxers and an apron.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great and you?"

"Never better" Harvey leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips "I love you, you know that." He kisses her on the forehead and pours them both coffees. "How about we take a shower and then breakfast and maybe a shopping trip to Hermes?"

With a big smile on her face she hugs him, "Now you're talking. You see that's why I love you."

"So you love me because you will possibly get a new handbag."

"That and because you are so into me."


End file.
